Existing breakaway switch kits suffer from a number of disadvantages. Many come in pieces that must be separately mounted to a towed vehicle, and further require the user to make manual wiring connections, often including splicing wires. These mounting and wiring tasks can be complicated, thereby increasing the time and difficulty of installation, as well as introducing potential safety and reliability issues. User error in making these connections could lead to the breakaway kit not functioning as intended, as well as the potential for creating a short circuit or other effect that damages or destroys the breakaway kit and/or the power source. Further, it can be cumbersome to make wiring connections, as wires from the towing vehicle and/or the towed vehicle can tend to jump off of junction box poles or other connectors when the fastener (e.g., wing nut) securing them is removed during wiring installation. Not only can this be frustrating, but it also introduces further safety and reliability issues should it result in one or more wires being connected incorrectly, or overlooked and not end up being connected at all.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for automatically applying the electric brakes of a towed vehicle in the event the towed vehicle becomes separated from a towing vehicle while being towed.